Spin The Bottle Of Fate
by ShanChan.x
Summary: When a game of spin the bottle goes wrong in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry its gonna be hot gossip the next morning. Thats why Harry and Charlie have to keep this game quiet.Drarry Yet again. Disclaimer: I Dont own Harry Potter. Review!
1. Chapter 1

It was the first morning of the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts School. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were the only Gryffindors in school, in their seventh year. Because they didn't get to finish their NEWTs because of the battle, they all agreed to have an extra year at school, but they were regretting it.

"I swear if I knew the work was going to be this difficult I would have left whilst I had the chance like Seamus and Dean," Harry complained on their way to lunch.

"I agree, when the death eaters were here we didn't do much theory. Now it's all books, books, books," Ginny said. "But at least we found each other."

As Ginnys hand curled around Harrys he smiled. "Yeah, where are Ron and Hermione anyway?"

"Still making out in the common room. He has a go at me for dating his best friend and yet he still makes out with my best friend in front of me."

They reached the great hall to see most of the houses had mixed. Draco Malfoy however was sat on his own on the Slytherin table. When Harry and Ginny walked past he glared at them. They ignored him and sat down.

"He really needs to lighten up," Harry said as they say next to Luna and the Patil Twins.

"Oh leave him Harry, you worry too much about other people," Ginny said helping herself to toast.

At that moment Ron and Hermione walked in with cheesy grins on their faces. Harry knew what must have happened and concentrated on his breakfast.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said as Hermione sat next to her. "What's the grin for?"

"I'm pregnant," she squealed with happiness. "I took the test today."

As this wasn't what Harry was expecting he smiled at the girl who was like his sister, "That's great Hermione!"

"I'm hoping for a boy," Ron said. "How about Ronald Junior?"

"RJ? I don't think so," Hermione said. The news had travelled down the table and she was smiling at the rest of the group.

"Were really happy for you two," Ginny said.

"Thanks you guys. Were really happy too. Same can't be said for him. What's up with him?"

She was pointing at Draco who seemed very upset about something. "I dunno," Harry said. "We could find out though."

"What do you mean?"

"Watch," Harry said. "Hey everyone! Party at the Gryffindor common room tonight. Everyone invited. You too Malfoy!"

"Harry how exactly will we find out what's wrong with him?"

"Easy, we get him drunk and he does the rest," Harry smirked.

"Okay so when you said you wondered what was up with him… it wasn't because you were concerned; it was because you wanted to make him look like an idiot when you spread his problem?"

"You know me too well Hermione," Harry smiled.

That evening the Gryffindor common room was packed with different houses. Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs had joined in with the party but there was no sign of the only Slytherin.

"Wonder where he is?" Hermione was stood with Harry and Ginny near the Portrait.

"Not too late am I?" A quiet voice was barely heard over the loud music. Draco stood there in an emerald green sweater and dark grey jeans.

"Not at all," Harry said offering him a Firewhiskey. "Kreacher got it from the teachers' kitchen."

"Thanks," Draco said before sitting in one of the chairs that wasn't occupied by a snogging couple.

"We just have to wait," Harry said.

"Harry you have no heart," Ginny giggled.

At 1am people were getting tired and most people had already gone. Only Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Draco and a very wasted Luna remained. Luna was sat nearest the fire. She was swaying and looked like she was in a very deep day dream.

"I know," Harry said in the silence. "How about a game of Spin the Bottle?"

"I'd love to Harry but I am really tired, I think I will go to bed," Hermione said.

"Night Hermione," Everyone apart from Luna said. Luna practically yelled it.

"So who's first?"

"I'll go first," A tipsy Ron said.

"Truth, Dare or Seven seconds in Heaven?"

"What's the third one?"

"Do you pick it?"

"What is it?"

"Pick it and find out," Harry replied

A sudden knock at the portrait hole made everyone turn around. Harry went to open it and came back with a stranger.

"You did say everyone this morning," the girl was saying.

"But we don't know you," Harry said sitting down again.

"Charlie," Draco smiled.

"Hey Dray," Charlie said sitting next to him. "My name is Charlotte Harris, I'm in Ginnys year and I'm a Slytherin."

"She's my girlfriend," Draco said slowly.

"What!" Even Luna looked surprised at that comment.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, YOU have a girlfriend?" Harry was the last to speak

"What? You think I'm incapable of getting a girlfriend?"

The Gryffindors took a long look at this Charlotte Harris. She had long wavy dark hair and very bright blue eyes. She was at least 5ft 5 and was very pretty.

"Um yeah," Ginny said. Everyone turned to her. "She is the prettiest Slytherin in this school and has all the Slytherin boys after her. She's very popular in our classes. Seriously anyone who gets to be her boyfriends is very lucky indeed."

"If she is so popular," Ron said. "How come we haven't heard of her?"

"I keep myself to my year group," Charlie said simply.

"Can we carry on with the game?"

"Sure," Harry said grabbing an empty bottle and spinning it. It slowly stopped on Charlie.

"Lucky me," she said laughing.

"Ready for your partner?" Harry spun the bottle again. It slowly went passed Charlie, past Draco, past Luna, past Ginny, past Ron and stopped on himself..

"What?" Harry stood up in disbelief.

"What do we do now? It's a muggle game this so I don't have a clue what we do," Charlie said.

"Were supposed to snog for seven seconds," Harry said slowly…

"Cool," Charlie said standing up and locking lips with Harry. Draco was shocked she was so willing to do that.

After seven seconds they broke apart, Charlie had a little grin on her face "Who's next?" She spoke as she sat back down next to her boyfriend as if nothing had happened.

As the game carried on through the night it got a little boring and ended up with the two Slytherins and Ravenclaw crashing out in the Gryffindor Common room along with the other Gryffindors.

As The-Boy-Who-Lived woke up he felt a little light headed. He walked into the bathroom and shortly after, the rest of the group woke up too. Mainly because of the very loud and very high pitched scream that came from the bathroom. He came running back to the Common room to see his own body sitting sheepishly in the corner near Draco.

"Harry I'm Sorry," The black haired teen said to him. He was in Charlies body!


	2. Chapter 2

**Right so this is chapter two. As I am writing it this is confusing me so just incase anyone is lost…**

**Anything Charlie says is coming out of Harry's body**

**And vise verser. **

As everyone began to wake up, Harry dragged Charlie up the staircase and into the boys' dormitory.

"How the fuck did this happen?"

"Well Dray knew you were going to spread rumours so I took a body swap potion. When we kissed it was still in my mouth, and then transferred into you system. So we switched."

"Fucking hell, that guy needs to learn when people are joking and when they are being serious," Harry said sitting on the bed in disbelief. "Where's the antidote?"

"Harry, have you never opened 'A history of magic'?" A voice came from behind the door.

"Hermione you know I haven't," Harry said, then clamped his hands to Charlie's mouth.

"Obliviate," Charlie murmured. "We can't have anyone to find out about this, not even Dray knows."

"What are you two up to?" Hermione had woken up from the little daze that followed the spell. "Wait a minute, who are you?"

"This is Charlie, she is Malfoys girlfriend," Charlie explained.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said.

"So Charlie, this book for your Potions lesson isn't here, it must be in the library. If not I am afraid I don't know where it is. Oh and about that thing you mentioned. It takes 6 full moons to do."

"Uhh…Right," Harry said disappointed.

Harry stormed off down the staircase and out the portrait hole and down towards the great hall when it hit him. If Charlie was in his body, she wouldn't be all lovey-dovey when Ginny wanted him to be. "Great I'm gonna be dumped by time I get back into my own body."

"Charlie," Draco said rushing up to me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry said, then realising he sounded really mean. If he was nice to Malfoy, maybe Charlie would be nice to Ginny and put up with the hand holding and occasional kisses. "I'm sorry; I just have a really bad hangover."

"Poor you," Malfoy said putting an arm round him. "You will be okay in a bit, let's go to breakfast."

After breakfast Harry still wasn't used to the whole thing about being Draco's girlfriend. He knew he was in a girl's body, but he still thought like a guy. But he was getting used to it.

"I just remembered, I forgot something at the Gryffindor Common Room," he said. If he needed to act like a girl, he needed advice. He didn't care about what Charlie said; he needed to talk to Hermione.

"Okay, meet you back in the common room?"

"Yeah sure," he said before running towards the Portrait.

He got there a little out of breath and told the Fat Lady the password.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you in, you are famous amongst the ghosts and portraits of this school. The bloody baron told me once he was proud to have you as a Slytherin. And in case you didn't know this is a Gryffindor Common Room."

"I only need to speak to Hermione Granger, plus I have a password from a friend. I have changed, I promise."

"5 minutes, what's the password then?"

"Sherbet Lemon," he said remembering the Headmistresses choice in memory of the late headmaster.

The door swung opened to reveal the occupants were actually awake now. His Gryffindor self was sat with Ginny and Ron. Hermione was no where to be found.

"Hey Ginny, where is that friend of yours? Was it Hermione?"

Ginny looked up from cuddling up with Charlie (who looked nothing short of disgusted) and glared. Maybe she was only nice last night because she was a little tipsy.

"Upstairs," she said. "Why?"

"Thanks," Harry said. "I found some book and I need help with my Ancient Runes homework."

She shrugged and went back to talking to Charlie and Ron. Harry ran upstairs to the girls' dormitory. Hermione looked up from her book on Witches&Pregnacy book, baffled at the stranger.

"Can I help?"

"Hermione I really need your help," Harry said sitting on the bottom of her bed. "If I tell you, you cannot tell anyone okay?"

"Charlie why are you telling me? I hardly know you."

"Hermione it is me Harry, I got body switched with Charlie," he said.

Hermione looked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Charlie, you're a great actor, you had me there for a minute."

"Hermione, I am being serious! Would Charlie know that the first time you met me and Ron was when Ron was trying to turn Scabbars yellow? Would Charlie know that the only way me and you got the Gryffindors Sword was because of Snapes Doe?"

Hermione dropped the book she was holding and opened her mouth slightly as if she was going to say something before closing it again.

"Harry?"

"Charlie said the Antidote to this Body Swap Potion would take 6 whole moons to work permanently. If I am going to survive it I need to know how to act like a girl. I mean she is doing a good job of acting like Ginnys boyfriend but I have no idea how to be Malfoys girlfriend!"

"Dump him?"

"No, because then Charlie will dump Ginny as revenge and you know I love Ginny."

"Good point. Well just imagine Malfoy is a girl. Treat him like you would treat Ginny. But Harry just so you know. Most Body Swap Antidotes go wrong and chances are you will be stuck in this body."

"No," Harry said. "I won't let it. You managed a Polyjuice potion in our second year; you can help me with this. I promise I will help you through the pregnancy too. Even though I probably won't be much help."

"Okay Harry, I will help as best I can."

"Thank you."

Back in the Slytherin Common Room Draco was sat on his own when Harry returned. Draco smiled as he entered and put his arm around Harry when he sat down.

"Where is everyone?"

"Charlie, it is only the second day, no one is going to be back for another week."

"Oh yeah."

Whatever Harry was expecting, it wasn't what happened next. What happened next was actually very far down the list. But for some reason he didn't mind it. Maybe it was because he was in a girls body, he didn't know.

He didn't mind when those soft, pale lips touched his own. The-Boy-Who-Lived actually didn't mind when Draco Malfoy- a boy who he had hated for years- kissed him.


End file.
